


Bestow

by Neyiea



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nod gives MK flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestow

The first time MK woke up to find a flower on her windowsill she was caught off guard. She looked at it closely, unable to put a name to the small purple bloom, and tucked it behind her ear. It was funny how such a small thing seemed to affect her so much, she’d been giddy for the entire day. Later, when she sat down in front of the computer monitor to talk with Nod, both of their smiles were wider than usual.

She was almost certain her dad had chimed something about ‘young love’ from where he’d been working behind her, but she and Nod gave each other fond, exasperated looks and dutifully ignored him.  
When it happened the next day she was pleased and flustered, when it happened again she was undeniably elated.

It was always a single stem, obviously, the thought of Nod recruiting some of his other leaf men to try and bring her an entire bouquet of something was somehow both mortifying and hilarious at the same time.

When she picked up the fourth flower, which she was almost certain was a buttercup, she wondered if the leaf men had beliefs that certain flowers represented certain things, if Nod was sending her secret messages like: ‘I adore you’ or ‘I admire you’.

Maybe she’d ask later, but for now she would try not to look _too much_ into it.

She keeps them in water for a time, then MK starts preserving the flowers by pressing them; drying them between the pages of a nearly ancient telephone book. She has her dad teach her how to make shadowboxes so that when each bloom is ready she can start putting them on display.

By the time she receives the tenth flower, a pure white water lily which she suspects she’ll have to hang to dry, MK has started gathering things to leave as gifts for Nod.

They’re just small household articles; buttons, safety pins, matches and the like, things that he’d never be able to find in the wild and she thinks-hopes- he will appreciate.

It’s sweet, to be part of a near daily gift exchange. Before she goes to bed at night she leaves her offering on the windowsill, and when she wakes up it’s gone and something else is in it’s place.

One day during their conversation she jokes that soon Nod is going to run out of flowers to give her.

“No, I’ll always find new flowers for you,” he remarked earnestly, “I’d give you every flower in the forest if I had to.”

“Oh.” Her cheeks went hot and her heart fluttered. “Well, I don’t think it’ll come to that. Besides, it probably wouldn’t be good for the, uh, natural environment if you gave every flower to me.”

Nod laughed. “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that, then.”


End file.
